Back in Road
by Rodven
Summary: Sam y Dean se encuentran en Lima cazando demonios, nunca se imaginaron que un protector pudiera parar sus planes.


**Título:** Back in road

**Autora:** Rodven

**Advertencias:** Mención de muerte de un personaje (ninguno principal), un bashing mínimo en Dean (sólo más cabeza dura de lo que normalmente es.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No gano ni un peso al escribir esto, mi cuenta bancaría... wait, no tengo cuenta en el banco (y si tubiera, seguro que estaría más llena de deudas que de telarañas).

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> _Antes de que comiencen a leer: No habrá continuación ni precuela para esto. Muchas veces me vienen escenas a la cabeza que no tienen un principio específico, pero me gusta plasmarlas en escrito; ésta es una de ellas. Doy una sincera disculpa para aquellos que les gustaría algo más (sé que estoy sonando muy egocentrísta y diva pensando que a alguien pueda gustarle lo suficiente la historia como para querer una continuación) por que en verdad no lo voy a hacer. Para no amargarles más con mis notas, les deseo una entretenida lectura (: Y que sepan que hay notas al final x) Por cierto, el título no tiene nada que ver con la historia en sí (soy pésima para nombrar cosas). _

* * *

><p><strong>.::Back in Road::..<strong>

Le dolía uno de sus costados por culpa del aire que se le había metido mientras corría. Sandusky, Ohio era bastante deprimente y peligrosa por las noches, en especial la zona donde se encontraba. Los turistas sólo paseaban en el día ya que los parques de diversiones sólo abrían hasta la tarde. Corría cerca del mar; su respiración era agitada, cada bocanada de aire que metía a sus pulmones venía acompañada del característico olor a salitre que desprendía el agua, su cuerpo se sentía caliente por dentro, pero el sudor que empapaba todo su cuerpo al ponerse en contacto con la helada brisa de la madrugada ponía su piel fría. Y aparte de todo, sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a correr de esa manera, nunca en toda su vida había tenido que correr así.

_Sólo un poco más_, pensaba mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y que pronto se mezclaban con el sudor de su rostro. Los enormes edificios que se encontraban por todo el puerto eran un nido de rufianes por la noche. En cualquier momento podrían salir e intentar quitarle todo lo que trajera encima, hasta la vida misma si así les complacía. Los delincuentes no le preocupaban por el hecho de ser delincuentes, sino por el hecho de que si decidían hacer algo contra él seguramente harían escándalo y llamaría la atención de _ellos_. _Ellos_, de los que estaba escapando e intentaba esconderse.

_¡Ya casi!_, se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio el número 197 en una puerta de las enormes bodegas. La que le buscaba era la 218, la bodega abandonada que había pertenecido a su abuelo cuando se dedicaba al comercio marítimo y que ahora no tenía un dueño propiamente dicho. _200, 201... 209 _¡Pum! La bala no estuvo ni cerca de pegarle, pero era una clara señal que ya le habían visto y que no estaban tan lejos. _211_... Podía escuchar los pies que corrían apresuradamente detrás de él. Por primera vez en su vida maldecía que sus piernas fueran tan cortas, uno de _ellos _era enorme y sus piernas eran kilométricas, una zancada de él era fácilmente tres pasos de Blaine, y el otro, aunque era visiblemente más bajo, se veía que tenía una condición que sólo los años de entrenamiento y persecución podían brindar.

_215_... sólo tres más. ¡Pum! ¡Pum! La última bala dio casi en sus pies. _217 _y al fin _218_. ¡Pum! Al fin una bala se enterró en su muslo. Casi se desmaya, una parte del alivio al darse cuenta que no era disparado por la Colt, y la otra por el intenso dolor que casi lo deja petrificado en ese lugar. La puerta no estaba abierta, como él ya se lo había esperado, pero aún seguía el hueco en la esquina inferior izquierda de ésta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin pensar tampoco en que probablemente la herida le iba a doler más, se tiró al suelo y se deslizó dentro.

Si nadie había cambiado nada desde la última vez que él había entrado ahí (cerca de trece años; cuando él era un niño de apenas ocho años), aún debían de estar las viejas maquinarias y las enormes cajas que se usaban para exportar.

—Dean, por aquí —escuchó a uno de los Winchester decir mientras entraba, aunque con mucha más dificultad por culpa su tamaño, por el mismo hueco por el cual Blaine había pasado segundos antes. Su madre se lo había advertido; esos tiempos no estaban para salir y reunirse con los de su especie. Los cazadores estaban tomando más fuerza que antes y corrían rumores que los Winchester estaban cerca de Lima. Y ya era obvio para Blaine que los rumores eran ciertos.

En cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro ningún sonido se escuchó. Blaine intentaba controlar su respiración al mínimo, tarea difícil ya que su cuerpo necesitaba oxígeno y su garganta se quemaba por dejar escapar un grito de dolor, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una de las grandes cajas que estaban por todo el lugar. El aire olía rancio, a húmedo, a aceite, a putrefacción; seguramente cuerpos de animales muertos esparcidos por el suelo.

Él no era como los demonios que esos dos estaban acostumbrados a cazar. Él venía de una especie distinta, un donde ellos nacían siendo demonios, ellos no se metían al cuerpo de las personas, ellos eran las personas, con la diferencia, claro, que eran demonios. Pero los Winchester, si bien sabía, no escuchaban de razones a la hora de cazar _cosas_ supernaturales.

Estaba solo, después de que uno de los dos hermanos hubiera disparado a Trent directamente a la cabeza los demás habían comenzado a huir. Se habían convertido en humo negro para luego salir volando por el aire, todos menos él. No podía culparlos por huir y haberlo dejado a la merced de los cazadores; ellos eran humanos pero después de todo seguían siendo demonios. _Primero su seguridad luego la de los demás_. Y ellos no tenían la culpa de que Blaine no tuviera la habilidad que ellos tenían de escapar… o casi ninguna habilidad a decir verdad. Si alguien tenía la culpa de su falta de poderes era el mismo Blaine.

¿La razón por la cual no era poseedor de esos atributos? Se había enamorado. Su corazón le pertenecía a uno de los seres más puros que existían; un ángel de la raza más pura entre los suyos; un protector del cielo. Ellos eran la última defensa, los guerreros de emergencia, la élite del cielo. Los protectores eran una raza que no se mezclaba con otras, y si una guerra estallaba contra el cielo ellos no intervenían hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Para Blaine había sido difícil de entenderlo pero Kurt había usado palabras que le hicieran comprender el trabajo de los protectores.

* * *

><p>—<em>Es como cuando una nación ataca a otra para poder controlarla- el cielo es una nación que todos los gobernantes quieren tener bajo su control. —dijo Kurt calmado—. El ejército es quién la protege, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros llamamos guerreros a lo que ustedes conocen como militares. La táctica es sencilla de comprender: primero aparece lo que ustedes llaman infantería; ellos son los guerreros más rudos y un poco huecos de la cabeza la mayoría de las veces. Si ellos no son capaces de detener la "amenaza" entonces entra lo que ustedes conocen como caballería-<em>

—_¿Ustedes también tienen caballos? —le interrumpió Blaine._

—_¡Por supuesto! Claro que no son los caballos que tú conoces, sino otra especie- podría decirse que son caballos celestiales —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Por lo general los ataques sólo llegan hasta ellos. Sus estrategias suelen tener más bases que los de la infantería y ellos en verdad piensan antes de atacar —Kurt se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba en cómo trabajaban los otros guerreros. Las razas no intercambiaban información de sus planes, no por egoístas ni por no querer ayudar a sus hermanos, sino que esa era la forma en que trabajaban desde que habían sido creados, esa era la manera en que sus reglas dictaban._

—_¿Kurt? —Blaine preguntó viendo que ángel se había perdido en sus pensamientos._

—_Oh, disculpa. Entonces si la caballería no puede contra ellos es que aparece la artillería. Sí, usamos armas —Kurt se adelanto antes de que Blaine hiciera la pregunta—. Cuando la artillería entra en acción, la alerta es máxima en todo el cielo. Si los atacantes pueden derrotarlos, entonces el destino del cielo es incierto._

—_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No son ustedes los siguientes en la línea de defensa? —por un lado Blaine estaba aliviado que Kurt fuera de los últimos en pelear ya que era muy improbable que llegara a sus manos el turno de defender al cielo, pero por otro lado lo tenía en la orilla del pánico, porque si tenía que pelear, entonces significaba que los oponentes eran más que buenos. Eso era lo único que había entendido la primera vez que Kurt se lo había explicado. Y no quería imaginarse a Kurt en una batalla contra oponentes crueles, inteligentes, engañosos, y encima de todo, peligrosos._

—_Lo somos, pero esto es lo complicado del asunto. La infantería, la caballería y la artillería —dijo enumerando con sus dedos—, responden al gobierno que esté vigente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nosotros, los protectores del cielo, no nos regimos por esas leyes, nosotros no seguimos las órdenes que el gobierno tenga para gobernar al pueblo. Nos regimos por las leyes que se crearon para nosotros. Esas son las leyes más antiguas, las que están desde que se creó el mismo cielo._

—_No entiendo._

—_Cuando el cielo se creó, nosotros fuimos creados junto con él y nos fueron dadas leyes desde ese entonces: Las leyes del cielo. Nosotros no estamos para defender al gobierno, Blaine. Nosotros estamos para proteger al cielo. ¿Ahora lo comprendes?_

—_Eso, creo. Pero, entonces Dios…_

—_Dios es el actual gobernante del cielo, antes de Dios había otro gobernante. No sé quién fue, ni siquiera mi tatarabuelo sabe. Si los atacantes pasan la artillería, nosotros seguimos, sí, sólo si los que quieren gobernar son una amenaza contra el cielo. Si lo son, nosotros hacemos que su raza se extinga. Si no lo son, entonces les damos el acceso libre a él._

_Dejó que las palabras se asentaran bien en su mente. Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kurt, su cara hundida en su cuello. Kurt se encontraba recostado en su cama con uno de sus brazos usándolo como almohada y el otro lo pasaba por la espalada de Blaine, y ahí lo acariciaba perezosamente. Era hermoso. Sus enormes alas blancas expandidas a los costados de su colchón, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo y sus ojos de un azul, o gris, o verde, no importaba, eran hermosos, todo él hacía que la sencillez de la recamara de Blaine tomara un cierto aire místico, puro._

—_¿Entonces Dios luchó en algún momento por el poder? —preguntó de repente._

—_No por el poder, Blaine, sino para gobernar el cielo, sé que es difícil comprenderlo si no has vivido con eso toda tu vida, pero Dios no buscaba el poder en sí, sino que buscaba un mejor gobierno para el cielo. Sus intenciones eran puras y su idea de gobierno era mejor para el cielo, por tanto, nosotros dejamos que tomara el lugar._

—_¿Es decir que ustedes sólo buscan lo mejor para el cielo? O sea que ustedes no siguen las leyes de Dios. Siguen las suyas propias._

—_Exactamente —dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo el universo._

—_Pero entonces es como si ustedes gobernaran el cielo, ¿no?_

—_Si lo ves desde un cierto punto, sí. Pero no lo hacemos, no nos metemos en esos asuntos. Si de repente Dios decidiera comenzar a gobernar mal nosotros tendríamos que tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero es imposible._

—_¿Por qué es imposible?_

—_Porque nosotros nunca nos equivocamos._

—_Pero, Kurt. Si ustedes saben lo que es mejor para el cielo desde el principio, ¿por qué no detener el ataque desde el comienzo?_

—_Pensé que lo habías entendido, Blaine —dijo Kurt con ojos chispeantes, como si lo incitara a pensar en lo que había dicho. ¿Tenía que haberlo entendido? Kurt no lo había mencionado, ¿o sí? Tal vez no de una manera directa… Comenzó a repasar la conversación y… ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Ok, ahora lo entendía._

—_Porque los ataques son contra el gobierno, ¿no es así? Y ustedes no se meten con los asuntos del gobierno. _

—_Exactamente —dijo Kurt alegre de que Blaine lo entendiera por completo—. Para nosotros, si los atacantes pasan a las tres líneas de defensa, entonces el gobierno es fuerte y merece ser tomado en cuenta, pero deben de saber que si llegan hasta ese punto es porque traerán mejoras al cielo y no lo perjudicarán, que sólo lo mejorarán. Si no es así, entonces tenemos que eliminarlos ya que han llegado hasta ese punto gracias a su egoísmo y a su hambre de poder._

_Blaine acariciaba perezosamente el pecho desnudo de Kurt con sus dedos. La única cicatriz que tenía en su imposiblemente perfecta piel era una en su hombro, era corta, pero por lo que sabía, había sido profunda._

—_¿Han muerto protectores en batallas? —preguntó en un susurro._

—_No somos inmortales. Morimos si nos causan un daño irreparable, así que sí, sí han muerto protectores en batallas. Mi madre murió en una._

—_Lo siento mucho, Kurt._

—_No lo sientas, Blaine, yo no estoy triste por su pérdida, es decir, sí, sí lo estoy, obvio me duele no tener a mi madre "viva" conmigo, pero no es a lo que me refiero. Me refiero a que sé que ella estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer cuando "murió" y eso era proteger al cielo, y por lo tanto protegernos a todos. Si no hubiera sido ella, habría sido cualquier otro, mi padre, yo tal vez._

_Blaine tembló ante las palabras. No podía imaginarse una vida donde Kurt no existiera, era físicamente doloroso. Un repentino pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza._

—_¿O sea que si ustedes mueren… no van al cielo? —la pregunta sonó tan tonta una vez que la hubiera dicho, su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente cuando Kurt rió bajito—. ¡Ugh! Olvídalo._

—_No, no. Está bien. Ustedes los humanos en definitiva mueren y van al paraíso, que es una parte del cielo. Nosotros los protectores, en cambio, no vamos al cielo sino que nos convertimos en parte de él._

—_¿Qué? Eso se me hace injusto._

—_No lo es, Blaine. Para nosotros es un honor convertirnos en una parte de lo que amamos tanto y protegemos con nuestra vida. No que queramos "morir", nos gusta estar vivos en esta forma. Pero por ejemplo, sé que mi madre está conmigo en el cielo, porque ella es el cielo. Es una parte de él, ella nunca desaparecerá. Sólo extraño la forma "viva" que tenía antes. Es todo._

* * *

><p>Su respiración se detuvo en su garganta al escuchar un movimiento cerca de donde estaba. Escuchó otro del lado contrario, de alguna manera lo habían atrapado. Si bien le habían arrebatado todos sus poderes de demonio al aceptar estar con Kurt, no le habían quitado todos. Aún poseía una fuerza mayor y sus ojos aún veían en la oscuridad. Sin contar que cuando experimentaba un sentimiento muy potente sus ojos se volvían completamente negros (aunque no sabía si eso se catalogaba como habilidad).<p>

Como en ese momento: sentía miedo. Si calculaba bien su ruta de escape tal vez pudiera salir de esa con vida. No podía llamar a Kurt, no en esos momentos ya que estaban en medio del apocalipsis y al parecer, por lo que le había contado, el infierno no tardaría mucho en derrotar a la artillería, por tanto necesitaba estar en constante reunión con los demás protectores.

Y no estaba muy en gracia con los demás protectores, simplemente porque Blaine no era uno de ellos. Porque Blaine era un humano, un demonio, y los protectores no se mezclaban con otras especies. Pero Kurt le amaba, contra todo pronóstico y toda lógica, Kurt le amaba y fue por eso que le habían dado permiso de estar con él. Con una condición, claro: Blaine perdería todos los poderes que se catalogaran como _demoniacos,_ es decir, todos los poderes propios de un demonio. La fuerza y la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad no eran poderes propios de los de su especie, así que esos le quedaban.

Blaine había estado feliz de entregar sus poderes si eso significaba estar con Kurt.

Movió un poco su pierna para aligerar el dolor pero sólo causo que el rose de tela con tela produjera un sonido lo bastante alto para que se escuchara en todo el lugar.

—Te tengo —dijo el cazador más pequeño a unos metros a su derecha con la pistola apuntándole a la cabeza. En ese momento Blaine reaccionó: se tiró al piso milésimas de segundo antes de que le disparara, y como pudo, rodó por el piso para quedar debajo de una de las maquinarias. No era necesario que guardara silencio, de por sí ya sabían dónde se encontraba.

Rodó un poco más hasta salir del otro lado de la maquinaria. Al ponerse en pie no pudo sofocar un grito por dolor que le atravesó la pierna.

Se encontró cojeando hacia una de las ventanas, era poco probable que pudiera salir de ahí con vida, o salir. Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Si moría lo único que iba a lamentar era no volver a ver a su madre ni a Kurt.

Y era eso último lo que le daban ganas de salir vivo.

Pudo ver al mismo cazador a unos cuantos metros de él acercándosele cuidadosamente. Tomando una silenciosa bocanada de aire para alejar el dolor de su mente corrió hacia él y lo tacleó. La pistola salió volando de sus manos y los puños de Blaine comenzaron a impactar contra su cara. No pretendía matarlo, nunca había matado a nadie y no empezaría en esa ocasión, sólo quería dejarlo inconsciente para que lo dejara tranquilo y pudiera irse.

—¡Dean! —el otro cazador gritó no muy lejos de dónde se encontraban, el grito sólo causó que Blaine perdiera la concentración. Dean aprovechó su desliz para regresarle los golpes con intereses y aporrear su espalda contra el suelo.

_Maldita sea_, dolía. No era experto en el arte de la pelea pero era lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte para dar batalla. Enredó sus piernas con las de su atacante y con la ayuda de su cuerpo los hizo voltearse, él quedando encima de Dean.

—Aléjate de él —siseó una voz a su espalda. _Sí claro_, pensó irónico Blaine.

—Sam, ¡dispara! —Dean gritó debajo de él. Sam no iba a disparar, no si los dos estaban tan enredados como estaban, no iba a poner la vida de su hermano en peligro. No podía ver bien la diferencia entre los dos cuerpos, la luz de luna que entraba por las sucias ventanas de la bodega apenas eran suficientes para distinguir contornos. Blaine y Dean forcejeaban en el suelo; Blaine para que Dean no se soltara de su agarre y Dean para golpearlo.

Entre forcejeo y forcejeo Blaine se resbaló al apoyar una de sus manos sobre el piso, no sabía si era agua, sudor o sangre lo que le hizo resbalar, pero resbaló. Fue entonces que Dean se liberó de su agarre y le golpeó la cara.

—Creo que hay algo extraño con él, Dean —dijo Sam con la pistola aún apuntándole a la cara. Cuando Dean se paraba a su lado viendo a Blaine rendido sobre el suelo.

—Es un demonio, Sam. Por supuesto que hay algo extraño con él —espetó Dean escupiendo sangre sobre el suelo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no escapó con los demás? Cómo los demás.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Dispara.

—Pero, Dean, mira…

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Dean tomando la Colt de las manos de Sam.

Blaine miraba al techo escuchando la discusión de los hermanos. Eso era todo. Hasta ahí llegaba. Sonrió hacia sus adentros y esperó a que la bala llegara a su cabeza. Y esperó, y esperó.

_¿Qué demonios?_ No que quisiera morir. Dios, no. Pero sabía que le iban a matar y le confundía que aún siguiera vivo. Levantó la cabeza; frente a él estaba lo que sin duda era un ángel en una gabardina larguísima color beige.

—¿Cas? —Dean preguntó.

—Dean, Sam —dijo Castiel con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sam.

—No pueden matarle —dijo Castiel simplemente señalando a Blaine con la cabeza.

—Qué coño. ¿Por qué demonios no? —Preguntó irritado Dean—. El cabrón me golpeó.

—Intentando escapar, si no me equivoco—dijo Cas tan calmado como si estuvieran tomando té.

—¿Cas-Castiel, e-eres tú? —preguntó Blaine con un hilo de voz entrecortada.

—Blaine —dijo el ángel reconociéndole—, me alegro que estés vivo.

—¿Se conocen? —Sam preguntó incrédulo.

Estaba a punto de desmallarse. —Cas, ¿es- está tod- do bien? ¿K- Kurt está bien? —preguntó entre tosidos.

—Él estará aquí en unos momentos.

—¿Quién demonios es Kurt? —preguntó Dean.

Tan pronto sus palabras dejaron su boca un luz blanquísima iluminó toda la bodega y un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de todos, aunque no de una mala manera.

—Yo —dijo el ser más maravilloso que Sam y Dean verían en toda su vida con una voz única y celestial. Era el ángel más _blanco_ que habían visto jamás. Ni Ana se había visto tan pura en sus mejores momentos—. Cas, ¿por qué Blaine está herido? —Preguntó preocupado Kurt al ver a Blaine—. ¿Quién le hizo esto?

Dean y Sam se estremecieron ante el aire frío que de pronto entró por todos lados.

—Fue una equivocación —dijo Cas con su siempre calmada y rasposa voz —. No volverá a pasar, yo me encargo de eso. No es necesario que tomes represalias contra los culpables.

—Nosotros no somos culpables de nada. ¡Él lo es! —Dijo Dean señalando a Blaine que seguía en el suelo—. Él se ha metido en el cuerpo de esa persona…

—Dean, calla —le interrumpió Sam viendo como los ojos de Kurt comenzaban a brillar peligrosamente.

—¿Por qué voy a-?

—¡Dean! —espetó Sam haciéndole callar.

—Deberías estar ahí arriba con la artillería —le dijo Kurt a Cas mientras se acercaba a Blaine e intentaba no tomarle atención a los humanos—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó suavemente acariciando su mejilla después de que se hubiera hincado junto a él.

—No tardaré mucho en regresar —dijo Castiel suavemente, pero Kurt, o no le hizo caso o no quiso comentar nada.

—Cansado —le dijo Blaine débilmente con una pequeña sonrisa ignorando también a todos los demás. Dean le había pegado duro, algo en su cabeza estaba mal y tenía entendido que en ese tipo de casos no debía dormirse pero se dio cuenta que no importaba, que nada importaba, sólo quería dormir.

—En un momento dormirás —le dijo Kurt suavemente antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Un resplandor cubrió todo el cuerpo de Blaine; desde la punta de sus dedos del pie hasta la punta de cada uno de sus cabellos—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —preguntó pasando sus dedos por su cabello una vez que el resplandor comenzara a desaparecer.

—Nunca mejor —contestó Blaine mirándolo con adoración y sin el cuerpo brillante. Kurt le sonrió suavemente. Sam y Dean vieron como el ángel tomaba al demonio entre sus brazos y lo cargaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—Castiel, confío en que te harás cargo de ellos —dijo, más bien ordenó Kurt mientras se ponía en pie con Blaine entre sus brazos.

—Por supuesto —respondió seriamente Castiel mirando a los hermanos frente a él.

Y en un batir de alas Kurt y Blaine se habían ido dejando a los Winchester y a Cas solos en la bodega.

* * *

><p>—¿No deberías estar en el cielo?<p>

—Mi deber está contigo, Blaine. Desde que fuiste desprovisto de tus poderes debo ser yo el que te proteja y hoy casi fallo. Si no fuera por Castiel tal vez en estos momentos…

—Shh… —le cayó Blaine poniéndole un dedo sobre su boca—. No has fallado en nada. Tú no deberías preocuparte por mí de la forma en que lo haces, sólo soy una carga hacia ti y no es justo.

Blaine se inclinó un poco para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Kurt. —Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que hacías en Sandusky a estas horas? Sabes que estos tiempos son peligrosos para todas las criaturas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que ya pronto es tu cumpleaños y quería prepararte algo especial, pero necesitaba ayuda de mis amigos.

Kurt sonrió suavemente a eso y esa vez fue él quien se inclinó para besar a Blaine en la frente. —¿Y por qué en Sandusky?

—Porque son Warblers, son raros, son demonios, tienen ideas extrañas y aparte… —en eso se quedó callado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Mataron a Trent! —dijo con el miedo creciendo en su interior, _¿por qué le habían matado?_ Trent no les había hecho nada, él era de los demonios más pacíficos que Blaine hubiera conocido en toda su vida. ¿Acaso por ser demonios no merecían vivir? ¿Tan malos eran ellos para que los humanos exterminaran su especie?—. Justo delante de mí y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo —sus manos comenzaban a temblar—. Kurt, su cuerpo, hay que ir por él, necesitamos recuperarlo antes de que ellos le hagan algo-

—Shh… duerme —dijo Kurt gentilmente mientras posaba una de sus manos en la frente de Blaine— Has pasado por mucho hoy, necesitas descansar.

—No, Kurt. Necesito recuperar a Trent es mi culpa que- —intentó decir Blaine forcejeando con el agarre que tenía Kurt sobre él

—Shh… —le volvió a callar Kurt—. Te amo —y con eso hizo que Blaine entrara en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Cas los miraba fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, como si esperara que ellos fueran los que tenían que hacer la plática.<p>

—Eh… Cas, ¿qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó finalmente Sam.

—¿Saben lo que son los protectores del cielo? —preguntó Castiel en respuesta.

—¿No? —preguntó Dean como si fuera obvio.

—¿Existen? —preguntó Sam escéptico.

—Samuel, después de todo lo que has vivido, ¿aún piensas que algo no puede existir? —preguntó Cas sin mirar a nadie en particular. Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de sus hermanos ahí arriba, aunque él y Balthazar le fueran fieles a los protectores, los demás ángeles seguían siendo sus hermanos—. Kurt es uno de ellos —dijo luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

—¿Y por qué se preocupa tanto por ese demonio? —preguntó Sam de nuevo. Hasta ese entonces, no había sabido nada de ángeles preocupándose por demonios, aunque claro, no sabía que los protectores eran reales.

—Blaine no es un demonio, es humano —los hermanos soltaron una risa irónica en clara respuesta de no creerle nada.

—Pero, Cas, tú le has visto, sus ojos son negros —intentó razonar Dean con él.

—Blaine es humano- con ciertas características. —Contestó Cas—. Existe una raza de demonios que han nacido siendo demonios, tienen las mismas características que los demonios a los que ustedes han cazado, con la diferencia de que éstos no necesitan poseer un cuerpo.

Por la expresión que Sam tenía en la cara, éste estaba pensando en lo que Cas acababa de decir, la de Dean sólo mostraba confusión y enojo.

—¿Por qué nunca antes nos habíamos topado con ellos? —preguntó Sam intentando comprender más las cosas.

—Su número es excesivamente pequeño, cerca de doscientos individuos, todos vivien en ésta área. Muy pocos cazadores han tenido contacto con ellos porque no son una amenaza.

—No lo creo, Cas. —Dijo Dean de pronto—. No es posible; los demonios tienen de humano lo mismo que Pattinson de vampiro.

—No está en mis manos si creen o no —dijo Castiel con un semblante serio, y sin haber entendido en lo más mínimo a lo que Dean hacía referencia—, pero sí está en mis manos intentar convencerlos de que no vuelvan a atacar a Blaine.

—¿El demonio es Blaine? —preguntó Sam.

—Así es. —Asintió Cas—. Al igual que Blaine es la pareja de Kurt

—Ok, woah. No, no puedo creer eso, Cas —dijo Sam negando con la cabeza y alzando sus manos frente de sí como si intentara detener físicamente esa idea—. Lo poco que sé de los protectores es que no se mezclan con otras especies. Ni siquiera con los hijos de Dios.

—Cas no tiene ninguna obligación de darles información mía o de Blaine —dijo Kurt desde un extremo de la bodega, ni Cas había sido capaz de percibir su llegada—. Cas, te necesitan, es hora que regreses.

—¿Qué regrese? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Dean mirando de Kurt a Cas.

—Hay asuntos en los que los humanos no deberían meterse —dijo Kurt andando hacia ellos con pasos apenas audibles. Hasta ese entonces, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de la completa desnudez del protector, lo brillante de sus alas y la pureza de su rostro. Sin embargo, toda la inocencia que Kurt mostraba con su cuerpo y facciones, no estaba reflejadas en la dureza de su mirada.

—Kurt… —dijo Castiel cuando este llegó a su lado.

—Cas, antes de que regreses al cielo, te pediré que los lleves lejos de aquí. Yo me aseguraré de que los de su clase no vengan por esta zona —ordenó y declaró Kurt con voz monótona.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Sam.

—También me encargaré que nada de lo que ustedes cazan aparezca, si es lo que les preocupa —le interrumpió Kurt—. Ahora, si me hacen el favor de irse de aquí, les estaré agradecido. Ya han hecho suficiente mal matando a una persona inocente.

—Hombre, siento mucho lo de tu novio y su amigo —le dijo Dean a Kurt—. Nunca pensamos que el chico fuera tan importante.

—Todas las vidas son importantes en este mundo. Ustedes no son nadie para decidir quién vive o quién muere. Ni los de mi especie somos capaces de decidir esos asuntos. Existe un poder aún más grande de lo que ustedes se imaginan —dijo mirándolos alternadamente—, pero dudo que en algún momento ustedes sean capaces de volver a escuchar sobre eso, no es asunto suyo y sin duda no es algo que ustedes puedan cambiar.

—Castiel, entre más rápido termines con lo que te he pedido, más rápido podrás ser de utilidad entre tus hermanos —dijo Kurt mirando a Cas y olvidándose de los Winchester. Cas sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt batió sus alas y desapareció, dejando a los Winchester con Cas en la bodega una vez más.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que hay un poder aún más grande que el de los suyos? —preguntó Sam a Cas.

—Eso ni yo lo sé —respondió Cas acercándose a los hermanos—. Es hora de irse.

Un segundo después la bodega estaba completamente vacía.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. 2.<strong> _No sé de dónde salió ésta idea, sólo iba a ser un pequeño drabble, sólo una escena, pero se convirtió en un one-shot que no le veo pies ni cabeza. Pueden hacer sus propias conjeturas del final. Si quieren hasta pueden escribir una continuación (si a alguien le interesa y cree que la idea es lo suficientemente buena como para seguirla), si es lo que gustan._

_Para aquellas personas que leen mis otros fics les doy una de las más grandes disculpas. Están todas en hiatus, no abandonadas, me está costando mucho trabajo seguir el hilo de mis propias historias, más que nada, por mi escaso tiempo. Es una falta de respeto por mi parte a todos los que siguen las historias y me siento muy mal por eso, pero sólo me queda pedirles disculpas una y otra vez._

_Rod! _


End file.
